Theo
Theo is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, Theo has a skill level of 1600 or 1700, making him a Pro. He doubles with Saburo, but occasionally Daisuke. In Baseball, he is also sometimes a Pro, and his team consists of him, Shouta, Víctor, Eva, Jackie, Michael, Keiko, Kathrin and Julie. Theo plays on the Baseball teams of Saburo, Sarah, Emily, Rin, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Takumi ,and Pierre. In Boxing, he is a Pro at level 1200-1300. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, Theo's level is 491,where he is not good at. In Basketball, he is the 1st player in the 1300 mark, he is a Pro Class opponent that is on a team with Steve and Abby. His level is 1301+. In Table Tennis, he is, again, at Pro Class, at level 1331+. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 43rd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Theo '''is an Expert Mii. Trivia * '''Theo is a PRO in every sport, with Swordplay being the only exclusion to this. *'Theo' appears as one of the babies in the Wii Party minigame Cry Babies, and is the only baby boy. *'Theo' is the translated word for Uncle in Greek *'Theo' is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 18 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Fritz. He is very defensive and strikes often. *In Wii Music, his name is Geraint. *In Wii Music MIDI, Theo 'plays the upright piano. *'Theo 'is in Pro Class in more sports than any other CPU Mii. *His Japanese name is Teo. *His Wii Music name in Japanese is Gerento. *In both Tennis and Boxing, Theo is the 8th best player. He is also the 9th last player in Wii Sports Resort to come alphabeticaly. *You earn his badge by making 250 edits on Wii Sports Resort articles. *'Theo may be related to Hiroshi since they have the same eyes, nose, skin color, eye color, hair color, and favorite color. *In all Sports in Wii Sports, Saburo is the 1st player to come after Theo. Gallery TheoDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Theo, as seen in the portrait 45- Theo's Team.jpg|Theo's Baseball Team Theo Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey vs Theo in Swordplay Duel 2018-02-07 (25).png|Theo in Baseball 2018-02-09 (19).png|Theo in Boxing 20180210_112744.jpg|Theo and his teammates Steve and Abby in Basketball 2018-03-02 (36).png|Theo about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-23 (2).png|Theo (middle). as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-03-28.png|Another picture of Theo about to play Baseball. IMG 0455.jpg|Theo with Shouta, Jake, Tyrone, Michael, Andy, David, Oscar, Kentaro, Pierre, and Ren DSC01956.JPG|Theo in Swordplay Speed Slice Badge-2-6.png|Theo's badge 15321843759641200545295.jpg|Jolly vs Theo in Table Tennis 2018-07-24 (20).png|Theo playing Basketball at High Noon Théo.png|Theo's face Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that have a different name in Wii Music Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Pro class beginners Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Party Category:4 Letters Category:American Miis Category:CPU Category:Cry Babies babies Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Miis who love purple Category:Purple Males Category:Kids Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Sometimes Pro Category:Boxing Pros Category:Top 10